The New Aliens
Ben is back, but then Vulkanus and Dr. Animo team up. Ben can only seem to get new, never before seen aliens. Can Ben defeat Dr. Animo and Vulkanus, or will Ben's new aliens be to much for him? Plot The scene starts off with Dr. Animo in his lab Dr. Animo: Why, this machine! Why won't it work! A figure walks up to Dr. Animo Figure: reveals to be Vulknus Maybe you need some help! Dr. Animo: Ah, Vulkanus, just the man for the job! Ha ha! Dr. Animo and Vulkanus both laugh and the scene then goes black ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene shows Ben, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin at Mr. Smoothy's Ben: Uh, I'm so bored. After I defeated Infern everything just got boring, right guys? Kevin: Yeah. Rook: I do feel a little of the boredom as well. Gwen: Me too. I feel like that is not the end of Infern however. Dr. Animo and Vulkanus enter the scene, and wreck part of Mr. Smoothy's Ben: Animo and Vulkanus? Seriously, when did these two start working with each other. Dr. Animo: Ben Tennyson! It's about time I have my revenge. Vulkanus: Me too! Ben: Yeah, well you're not getting it! Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10 symbol, engulfing him in a green light. Ben's fingers start to morph together, into three fingers. ben grows slightly taller as well. Ben then gains green wristbands with black stripes and green shorts. His skin turns into a fiery color, and his head turns into flames. Ben: Huh, who is this alien? shoots flames from his hands Hm, how about FlameOgre! Dr. Animo: Whatever! FlameOgre then throws fire from his hands at Dr. Animo and Vulkanus sneaks up from behind him and punches him FlameOgre: Hey! FlameOgre attempts to punch Vulkanus, but Vulkanus blocks it and throws FlameOgre into a building Gwen: Ben! Kevin: Tennyson! FlameOgre then flies back to Dr. Animo and punches him, while Vulkanus fights Gwen, Kevin, and Rook Rook: turns his Proto-Tool into a sword You will not win! Vulkanus: Ha, I don't think so! Kevin, Rook, and Gwen are then fighting Vulkanus while Ben is struggling to defeat Dr. Animo FlameOgre: Guys! A little help here! Vulkanus then throws Rook and Gwen, knocking both Gwen and Rook out, and then runs over to FlameOgre and punches FlameOgre FlameOgre: shoots fire at Vulkanus Ha! FlameOgre is about to punch Vulkanus, but the Ultimatrix MK10 times out Ben: Aw man! Vulkanus: Grabs Ben's shirt Aw yes! Ben looks at the Ultimatrix MK10 and it recharges back to normal Ben: You're right, it's hero time! Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10, engulfing him in a green light. His skin starts to turn into dcystals similar to Diamondhead, and then his legs disappear. His body is then broken apart. The Ultimatrix MK10 is on his center crystal. Alien: Woah! Who's this guy. lifts Vulkanus in the air Hm, an alien that can move matter with his mind. I'll call this guy MindMatter! MindMatter lifts Vulkanus in the air and throws him at Dr. Animo using his telekinesis Dr. Animo: I'll get you for this Ben Tennyson! Vulkanus gets up and runs toward MindMatter, punching him but MindMatter doesn't get hurt due to his enhanced durability. MindMatter then uses his telekinesis to pick up Vulkanus and throw him into a lake far away. MindMatter: floats over to the lake Ha! Vulkanus grabs a hold of one of MindMatter's crystals and pulls him down into the lake then letting go MindMatter: Hey! transforms back into Ben Aw man! Vulkanus: Ha ha! Ben: looks at his Ultimatrix Wow, I like this instant recharge. Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10 transforming him into a blue eel with a lightning bolt stripe on his eyes Ben: Seriously, another new alien. Ben's new transformation then shoots electricity at Vulkanus's suit, having no effect on it Ben: Well that didn't work. I wonder what else um, Eelectricity can do? Eelectricity then swims towards Vulkanus and punches him. Vulkanus attempts to punch back but Eelectricty dodges his attack Eelectricity: Cool! Eelectricty thn punches Vulkanus out of the water, and Eelectricty gets out too, transforming back into Ben Ben: Wow, that alien was cool! Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix MK10 must scan DNA sample! Ben: Huh? The Ultimatrix MK10 shoots green lightning at Vulknaus Ultimatrix: DNA sample for Detrovite is acquired. Ben: Detrovite? Oh, Vulkanus. Ben hits his Ultimatrix transforming him into Vulkanus Detroviator: Detroviator. What do you think of that Vulkanus? Vulkanus: sarcastically Oh, such a good name. Too bad it won't last! Detroviator runs towards Vulkanus and starts punching him Detroviator: I like this guy! Detrviator punches Vulkanus sending him flying away Detroviator: Well look like that's the end of Vulkanus for now. transforms back to Ben Wonder how Rook and them are doing? ---- The scene switches to Dr. Animo fighting Rook, Lucky Girl, and Kevin who absorbed metal Kevin: starts puching Animo Hey doc, where's your animals now? Dr. Animo: I only need one, and it's you points at Rook I will mind control you. Rook: Ah! eyes turn red Dr. Animo: Good! Now, defeat them! Gwen: Rook, what's happening to you? Rook then starts running towards Gwen and punches her, while Kevin fights Dr. Animo A portal them opens, with a humanoid beetle-turtle alien getting out of it Kevin/Gwen: Ben!? Portaler: Yep, it's me. Another new alien I like to call Portaler! Portaler rolls into his shell and charges at Dr. Animo, hitting him, wjich frees Rook from his mind control Rook: Ah! Ben! Portaler: Yep! transforms into an alien resembling Khyber Sonic Skull! I didn't like Portaler to much, he didn't look like a fighter. But, this guy is! Then some of Dr. Animo's mutant animals show up and start attacking Sonic Skull Sonic Skull: Hey! blows his mouth whistle Obey me Mutant Animals! Then all of Dr. Animos's mutant animals start attacking Dr. Animo Dr. Animo: No my pets, listen to me. Dr. Animo starts being chased by his pets and he dodges some of them, which run into trees which knocks them out Sonic Skull: laughing Ok, maybe this is too much. blows his whistle and the animals then run away Dr. Animo: You will pay for this Benjamin Tennyson. Sonic Skull: Never Dr. Aloyisious James Animo, yeah I just middle named you! Sonic Skull transforms into another alien, one resembling a bug made of sand Sandbox: Oh, it's Sandbox, eh I don't like his name. How about SandTrap! SandTrap then shoots sand to build a miniature cage to trap Dr. Animo in Dr. Animo: You will pay for this Ben Tennyson! SandTrap: transforms back into Ben Sure! The plumbers show up and take Dr. Animo into plumber custody Ben: to Gwen, Rook, and Kevin To bad Vulkanus got away. Kevin: yeah, I wonder where he went. ---- The scene switches to Vulkanus and Dr. Psychcobos in a dark room Dr. Psychobos; Why did you fail me Vulkanus! Vulkanus: I didn't mean to, give me another chance! A mysterious black shadow shows up behind them Shadow: You better not fail me next time then! At least you stole one of the parts for the Mutantrix. Dr. Psychobos: Yeah, that dumb Animo didn't even notice. ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Vulkanus *Dr. Animo Aliens *FlameOgre (First Appearance) *MindMatter (First Appearance) *Eelectricity (First Appearance) *Detroviator (First Appearance) *Portaler (First Appearance) *Sonic Skull (First Appearance) *SandTrap (First Appearance) DNA samples acquired *Detrovite Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse